The object of this study is to determine the consequences of maternal alcohol abuse on the histogenesis of cerebral cortex of the offspring. Female albino rats will be maintained on a liquid diet consisting of 30% of the calories from 95% ethanol and 70% of the calories from Sustacal. The alcoholic females are standardized to 8 pups and the pups are then placed with a foster nursing mother to limit the effects to in utero exposure to ethanol. In order to determine the effects on cortical histogenesis H3 thymidine will be injected prenatally. The study will be limited to limbic cortical areas (prefrontal and posterior cingulate) to non-limbic cortical areas (motor and auditory) and limbic subcortical nuclei (medialis dorsalis and mammillary body) and a non-limbic nucleus of the thalamus (VPL).